Mages and Shinobi
by robin650825
Summary: Jellal loses his memories and decides to join Team 7. As they are training Team 7 sees mysterious people and to their surprise it turned out to be famous mages.
1. Chapter 1 Unfamiliar People

Chapter 1 Unfamiliar People

Disclaimer:Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

Jellal lost his memories again after a battle and travels far to a village called Konoha and he decided to live his life as a ninja. He then meets a man called Kakashi Hatake and then they become best friends and Jellal is now Team 7's 2nd Jounin teacher.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Jellal were all training. When they came back, they saw unfamiliar people walking in the village.

Naruto: Hey, who are those people?

Sakura: I don't know, maybe they are new in the village.

Jellal: Let's report them to the hokage.

At the Hokage's room

Tsunade: Mysterious people in the leaf village?

Kakashi: Yes, we were training and when we came back we saw them.

Shizune: Maybe we should do some research on them.

Tsunade: I'm on it.

Tsunade: It turns out they are mages, and their names are Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Hearfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell.

Tsunade: Team 7, I am assigning you to a S rank mission. Find those people and bring them here.

Jellal: We'll keep a look out for them.

Naruto: Yeah.

In the Town Square

Sakura: What are they doing? They are destroying the village!

The pink haired one and the blue haired one started fighting.

Natsu's flames burned the houses and Gray's ice froze the houses.

They ran through the village before anyone could get to them.

In Magnolia

Team 7 followed them. It appeared that they went into a city called Magnolia.

They knew nothing about Magnolia. They searched everywhere but they couldn't find them.

The last place they searched was a mage's guild called Fairy Tail.

Jellal: They must be in here, this is the only place we haven't looked. Not to mention this is a mage's guild and they are mages.

Naruto: Hey, anybody in here?


	2. Chapter 2 Magnolia

Chapter 2 Magnolia

In the Fairy Tail Guild

Fairy Tail Guild Members: *screaming*

Sakura: Why are they so loud?

Kakashi: They're all partying.

Makarov: Who are you? Did you come to join Fairy Tail? What magic do you use?

Team 7: We don't use magic.

Makarov: Then you can't join.

Team 7: It's not like we want to join.

Kakashi: We didn't come to join Fairy Tail, we came to get Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy.

Makarov: Why do you need them?

Jellal: There are orders from the Hokage.

Makarov: Fine, they can leave if they want and what's a Hokage?

Team 7: The Hokage is the leader of our village. Anyways, let's go.

Makarov called over Team Natsu.

Team Natsu: So tell us what you need us for.

Kakashi: Well, our Hokage will explain it to you.

Sakura: Anyways let's go to the boat.

Natsu: B-b-boat!?

Kakashi: Yes, do you have a problem?

Natsu: I hate transportation, can't we just swim?

Sakura: What? That would take too long, the Leaf Village is pretty far away.

Natsu: Wendy, I need Wendy's Troia!

Lucy: It doesn't work on you anymore.

Wendy: Sorry Natsu.

Natsu: Nooooooo!

Naruto: Let's go already.

On the boat

Natsu: Eughh.

Erza: Anyway, is that you Jellal?

Jellal: Huh? How do you know me?

Erza: You don't remember me?

Natsu: Huh? That's Jellal. Eughh...I can't see...

Sakura and Kakashi: How do they know you?

Naruto: Probably because he's a jounin and he's so well known, like Kakashi sensei as the copy ninja.

Team Natsu: What's a jounin?

Team 7: They don't know what a jounin is?

Team Natsu: Is it a type of magic?

Team 7: Magic isn't real and it means a elite ninja or high ninja.

Natsu and Happy: Nin nin.

Sakura: What was that?

Naruto: Hey, we're here.

Jellal: Alright, we'll take them to the Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3 Sasuke's Retrieval Part 1

Chapter 3 Sasuke's Retrieval Part 1

At the Hokage's Room

Tsunade: So you destroyed our village than ran away.

Shizune: What are you going to do to them?

Tsunade: Either you go on missions to pay or you rebuild the village along with the other people.

Gray: What do we do on missions?

Tsunade: I don't know depends what rank your mission is. For example, if you're going on a S-rank misson you might have to fight strong shinobi.

Erza: So it's like a S-class job.

Tsunade: Sure, whatever that is.

Natsu: Alright, I'm fired up!

Happy: Aye Sir!

Lucy: This sounds scary, it's like a S-class job like when we went to stop the curse of the moon.

Wendy: It does sound scary...

Tsunade: So we'll give you a mission depending on your strength.

Natsu: We're all strong, so give us the hardest mission you've got!

Tsunade: Alright, if you don't come back alive it's not my fault.

Naruto: Grandma Tsunade, let's save Sasuke that's a hard mission. We try all the time and we always fail...

Gray: Sounds like a hard mission.

Natsu: That doesn't sound like a hard mission ice cube.

Gray: WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAME BRAIN!

Nastu: I SAID THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A HARD MISSION ICE CUBE! WHAT ARE YOU DEAF!?

Erza and Tsunade: STOP FIGHTING!

Natsu: AYE!

Gray: YES MAM!

Kakashi: Jeez.

Tsunade: Team 7 and Team Natsu, your mission will be saving Sasuke if you can.

Tsunade: Now get out of my office!

Team 7 and Team Natsu: Alright, alright.

Team 7 and Team Natsu are now trying to find Orochimaru's hideout.

Lucy: If you guys fail all the time, then it must be hard trying to save Sasuke.

Naruto: It's just that Orochimaru is always in our way and we can't beat a Sannin.

Erza: Oh great, a Jonin, a Sannin, what else a Genin?

Sakura: Actually, there is a Genin.

Erza: Seriously?

Wendy: So, who's Orochimaru?

Naruto: He's a snake guy that wants power! That's why he took Sasuke away from us.

Sakura: He wants Sasuke's sharingan.

Wendy: Sharingan?

Kakashi: Sharingan is a kekkei genkai that only the Uchiha clan can obtain.

Wendy: Kekkei genkai?

Kakashi: This is going to be a long day...

Jellal: Kekei genkai is a power within the eye that only certain clans can obtain.

Wendy: Got it.

At Orochimaru's Hideout

Natsu: Is that it?

Gray: It has to be. It has a snakes on the building.

Erza: Guess there's only one way to find out.

Lucy: So we have to check it out...

Happy: Aye...

Jellal: That is Orochimaru's hideout.

Happy: How do you know?

Jellal: Let's say I've worked with Orochimaru.

Lucy: Really?


	4. Chapter 4 Sasuke's Retrieval Part 2

Chapter 4 Sasuke's Retrieval Part 2

Team 7 and Team Natsu went inside Orochimaru's hideout to find Sasuke.

Sasuke: What a surprise, you guys came to try to bring me back to the leaf village again and you're going to fail like always.

Naruto: Sasuke...

Orochimaru: Why it's the nine tails brat, You're not taking Sasuke anywhere.

Naruto: Just you wait!

Natsu: So, you're the one who stole Naruto's friend!

Orochimaru: I didn't steal him, he decided to join me.

Gray: Quit lying and bring it on!

Kabuto: You're not worth lord Orochimaru's time. Sasuke and I will be your opponents.

Natsu: I'm all fired up!

Lucy and Wendy: I'll be staying here, good luck guys.

Happy: Aye, they look strong.

Sakura: They are, just those two are strong enough to take us all down and they won't show any mercy.

Sasuke: Sharingan!

Erza: His eyes!

Gray: So this is the Sharingan.

Natsu: They're just red eyes, what's so strong about that!

Kakashi lifts his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

Gray: You too!?

Sasuke: Chidori!

Sasuke aims at Naruto but he quickly dodges it.

Orochimaru: You've gotten stronger Naruto. But you're not as strong as Sasuke.

Kabuto: Lord Orochimaru!?

Orochimaru: I'll be joining the battle, it looks like fun. *chuckles*

Kabuto: Then this battle will be over quick.

Orochimaru: Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!

Orochimaru aims the snakes at all the opponents.

The attack had hit Natsu, Erza and Gray directly.

Lucy, Wendy and Happy: I'm leaving. Sorry guys, it's too scary!

Orochimaru: Kabuto, don't let them get away!

Kabuto: Yes, Lord Orochimaru.

Jellal: Good thing we dodged it.

Sakura: Yeah.

Naruto: Sorry, we forgot to mention Orochimaru's attacks so you'll be surprised when you see his other attacks.

Naruto uses Shadow clone jutsu.

Sasuke: Fire Style - Fireball jutsu!

It hits Naruto's clones and they all disapear.

Naruto: Guess that won't work.

Erza: Requip Flame Empress Armor

Erza attacks Sasuke with flame slash.

Sasuke: Flame Empress armor? Well then, I guess I'll use this Chidori Stream.

The stream of lighting hits Erza right on.

Erza: So you use lighting too. This is going to be hard.

Outside with Kabuto, Lucy, Wendy and Happy

Kabuto: Stop right there!

Lucy, Wendy and Happy: OH NO!

Kabuto: This is the end for you three!


	5. Chapter 5 Sasuke's Retrieval Part 3

Chapter 5 Sasuke's Retrieval Part 3

Kabuto: Mystic Palm!

Kabuto paralyzes all of their muscles so they can't move.

Wendy: Oh no, I can't move!

Lucy: Guess it ends here...

Happy: Aye...

Suddenly, Jellal appeared out of nowhere.

Jellal: Meteor!

Jellal's speed enhances at a incredible speed and he hits Kabuto with many powerful melee attacks.

It hits Kabuto and deals a powerful blow.

Lucy, Wendy and Happy: Jellal, you saved us!

Wendy: And can you do anything about our bodies? We can't move.

Jellal: I'm afraid I can't help with that. Once we get back to the village Tsunade can do something about it.

Lucy: Aww...

Jellal: At least you're alive, if I wasn't here you would be dead.

Lucy: ...

Inside Orochimaru's hideout

Jellal bursts through the walls.

Orochimaru: I'll take on Kakashi, the blue haired one and the pink haired ones.

Sasuke: Then I'll take on Naruto, the dark blue haired one and the red head.

Naruto: Sasuke, come back to the leaf village!

Sasuke: I don't think so Naruto.

Sasuke catches Naruto off guard and quickly uses Chidori, hitting him. Gray then uses Ice Make Lance on Sasuke then Sasuke uses his Fireball jutsu melting Gray's ice. Erza requips into her Lightning Empress Armor and uses Lighting Beam. Sasuke quickly dodges the attack and uses his Mangekyou Sharingan and summons Susanoo. Naruto uses his Rasen Shuriken, Gray uses Ice Make:Ice Impact and Erza uses her Lighting Cyclotron but all of their attacks were ineffective. Naruto used alot of chakra using Rasen Shuriken so he was knocked out Gray and Erza were surprised their attack didn't work. Then Sasuke uses his Chidori Stream finishing them off.

Orochimaru vs. Kakashi, Sakura, Natsu, Jellal

Orochimaru: This will be easy. Let's just end this now, starting with the weakest one.

Orochimaru uses his Hidden Shadow Snake Hands jutsu on Sakura but Kakashi moves her out of the way.

Kakashi uses Raikiri on Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodges it and summons Manda.

Orochimaru: Summoning Jutsu!

Manda: I hope you have some human sacrifices for me.

Orochimaru: I do, but there are only 4.

Manda: 4!?

Manda: That's not enough for me.

Orochimaru: I know, I'll get you some more human sacrifices for you later.

Manda: Better be quick.

Jellal: What should we do now Kakashi?

Kakashi: We retreat.

Natsu: What!

Sakura: I agree Naruto, Gray and Erza are down. Only us 4 are left.

Natsu: We can take them on!

Kakashi: You've never battled Orochimaru before, you don't know how strong he really is.

Natsu: We have to at least try!

Jellal: If we try, we'll be killed!

Natsu: How do you know? I'm stronger than you think you know.

Sakura: We know you're strong, but we've failed everytime. There's no use, we'll never get Sasuke back.

Kakashi: With Sasuke's Susanoo on, we can't hit him. And with Manda here, we can't beat him without another summon.

Natsu: So summon something!

Kakashi: I can only summon dogs and they're not meant for fighting. If only Naruto was awake, he could summon Gamabunta. So for now we retreat.

Natsu: Instead of retreating I'll fight Orochimaru.

Sakura: You're going to get yourself killed!

Natsu: Just you wait! I'll defeat him on my own Fire Dragon's Roar!

Natsu hits Orochimaru with his roar but it did no damage.

Orochimaru: You'll need more power to defeat me you brat!

Natsu: Thats not all I've got! Now Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!

Natsu hits Manda and it did very little attack damage.

Natsu: Grrr.

Orochimaru: You think you'll be able to defeat me,one of the legendary sannin.

Natsu: Let's all fight together!

Kakashi and Jellal: Guess will just have to fight.

Sakura: He's just like Naruto.

Orochimaru: All of you are worthless pests!

Natsu: Don't you dare call my friends worthless pests or this will be the end of you!

Orochimaru: Like you can defeat me!

Natsu: Lighting Flame Dragon Mode! Crimson Lotus:Exploding Lighting Blade!

Kakashi: Raikiri!

Jellal: Sema!

Sakura:*concentrates chakra into her fists and strikes Orochimaru*

All four of them attack Orochimaru and to their surprise he was still standing

Manda then disapears into smoke.

Natsu: How did he?

Jellal: He used Manda as a shield.

Sakura: How could he just use his friend as a shield!

Orochimaru: Manda's just a tool for me to use.

Natsu: You!

Jellal: We used our most powerful attacks now we don't have any energy to fight anymore.

Sakura: So then we retreat.

Kakashi: That's right.

Kakashi, Natsu and Jellal carry the injured members back to the leaf village.


	6. Chapter 6 Failed Mission

Chapter 6 Failed Mission

At the hokage's office

Tsunade: So you've failed again, that's why I told you to just give up on Sasuke.

Shizune: That's right, it's his decision.

Natsu: Anyways, since we failed, we don't get any money to pay you right?

Tsunade: Even if you suceeded the mission, you wouldn't get any money.

Natsu: What!?

Tsunade: It wasn't a request from anybody. Naruto just suggested it because he wanted to save Sasuke.

Natsu: Oh, great.

Jellal: By the way, can you heal Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gray and Happy?

Tsunade: Fine.

After Tsunade healed the 4 mages and exceed.

Natsu: Let's go on a real mission, this time something challenging.

Tsunade: You've just failed the mission I assigned to you and you want another hard mission!

Natsu: Yeah!

Tsunade: You're just like Naruto.

Tsunade: I'll give you a mission when I recieve a request.

Natsu: I have a request, give me a mission!

Tsunade: NO! Jeez...

Outside the Leaf Village

Lucy: Since we don't have anything to do for now let's go back to Magnolia.

Erza: Yeah we can show you guys around too.

Naruto: I don't think we should be leaving the village so soon we just got here.

Natsu: It's okay we'll show you around there's nothing wrong with that.

Kakashi: I guess we can just show each other around.

Sakura: Let's start at the Leaf Village.

Team 7 shows Team Natsu all the buildings around Konoha

Natsu: Wow! All there are alot of buildings here.

Naruto: And that's not even all of them!

Lucy: How about we show you around Magnolia.

Team 7: Sure.

On the boat to Magnolia

Natsu: Eughh... not... again ...we ...could ...have ...just swam...there.

Gray: Quit whining Flame Brain!

Natsu: Be..euughh...quiet...Ice...Princess...euggh

Gray: You can't even speak properly.

Erza: Were here.

Natsu: YAY..euugh let's...get...off... already.

In Fairy Tail

Erza: This is our guild Fairy Tail

Sakura: Wow!

Kakashi: Everyone's so happy.

Naruto: Like always.

Natsu: That's how our guild is.

Wendy: Let's go check out the other guilds.

Happy: AYE!

Natsu: Happy when did you get here?

Happy: I was here the whole time! What am I,invisible!

Wendy: Let's see, how about Sabertooth.

Naruto: Sabertooth? That sounds cool!

Lucy: Have you heard of it?

Naruto: Nope.

Happy: They ignored me! I am invisible! :(

At Sabertooth

Jiemma: What do you fairies want?

Erza: We're just showing our friends around.

Jiemma: Well you've shown them Sabertooth NOW GET OUT!

Gray: He didn't have to yell.

Kakashi: What other guilds are there?

Lucy: Well there's Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cereberus and lots more. We'll just go to Lamia Scale and Mermadi Heel.

Sakura: Let's go to Mermaid Heel, it sounds cool.

Naruto: No, let's go to Lamia Scale it sounds cooler.

Kakashi: This is no time to be fighting you guys.

Wendy: Let's settle this with the old rock,paper,scissors.

Naruto: That's lame.

Erza: DO IT!

Naruto: YES MAM!

Naruto and Sakura: Rock,Paper,Scissors

Naruto: Paper!

Sakura: Scissors! Yay I won! To Mermaid Heel!

Naruto:Aww, I really thought i could win.


	7. Chapter 7 Guilds

Chapter 7 Guilds

At Mermaid Heel

Kagura: What brings you guys here?

Erza: We're showing our friends around Magnolia.

Milliana: Er-chan!

Erza: Milliana!

Naruto: I'm going to Lamia Scale.

Wendy: We're leaving Erza.

Erza: Milliana!

Lucy: Erza!

Erza: Oh right.

At Lamia Scale

Lyon: What do you need?

Gray: Nothing just showing friends around.

Lyon: You can leave now, you've shown Lamia Scale to them so stop bothering us Gray.

Gray: Fine.

Natsu: Let's head back to Fairy Tail.

At Fairy Tail

Makarov: Listen up brats! The Grand Magic Games are coming up and we're going to win again. This time I pick Natsu,Erza,Laxus,Mirajane and Gajeel.

Naruto: Grand Magic Games? Sounds like fun!

Team 7 headed back to Konoha.

At Hokage's Office

Naruto: Grandma Tsunade let's join the Grand Magic Games!

Tsunade: What's the Grand Magic Games?

Kakashi: It's a competition between all the guilds in Fiore.

Sakura: But we don't have a guild.

Naruto: Then let's make one!

Tsunade: We can't just make a guild all of a sudden Naruto.

Naruto: If we win then we'll get a prize of jewels!

Tsunade: Jewels?! I can use that for gambling! Let's get to it!

In Magnolia

Tsunade: Our guild is finished!

The guild was huge it had symbols of every clan in Konoha.

Naruto: What should we call it?

A/N Write a review of what I should call the guild


	8. Chapter 8 Grand Magic Games

Chapter 8 Grand Magic Games

Kakashi: How about we name the guild Hidden Leaves

Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura: That's a perfect name!

Kakashi: You think so?

Sakura: Yeah!

Meanwhile At Fairy Tail

Erza: Train! Train! Train! We have to train to win the Grand Magic Games

Natsu: Alright! I'm all fired up!

Erza: We're going to train until we collapse!

Lucy: Not again...

Wendy: This time I won't be beaten!

Gray: We're not losing!

In the Hokage's Office

Naruto: If we're going to enter the Grand Magic Games we have to train, right grandma Tsunade

Tsunade: Right! Kakashi and Jellal train Naruto, I'll train Sakura.

Shizune: To enter the Grand Magic Games there needs to be at least 5 people participating.

Tsunade: Hmm.

Naruto: Well then let's get Sasuke to join.

Tsunade: ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU'VE ALREADY FAILED SAVING HIM AND YOU WANT TO TRY AGAIN!

Naruto was nowhere to be found in the room

Tsunade: NARUTO! KAKASHI,SAKURA GET HIM NOW!

In Orochimaru's Hideout

Naruto: Sasuke will have to come if I tell him it's to test his strength I mean he wants to kill Itachi so this would make him stronger.

Sasuke: WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Naruto: Don't you want to get stronger come join us in the Grand Magic Games. I'm not asking you to come back to the Leaf Village, just join our guild and help us win the Grand Magic Games it will make you stronger.

Sasuke: How exactly will it make me stronger?

Naruto: You will have to train hard and battle strong people.

Sasuke: Fine I'll join your guild and help you win but after the Grand Magic Games i'm coming back here.

Naruto and Sasuke go back to the village.

At the Hokage's Office

Naruto: Hey Grandma Tsunade! I brought Sasuke back!

Tsunade: What!? How!?

Naruto: I convinced him.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Tsunade: To Hidden Leaves!

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Jellal, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke boarded a train to Magnolia because they didn't want to go by boat.

At Hidden Leaves

Tsunade: Let's pack up our stuff and head to Crocus.

Shizune: We'll be staying at a hotel there.

Tsunade: Shizune read the rules.

Shizune: The rules are only five members of each Guild can compete in the games.

In X791, a new rule was created, that stated that each Guild could have two teams enter into the tournament, and as a result, up to ten members of each guild can compete in the games

The members of a guilds team can be replaced by reserve members if necessary

Guild Masters cannot participate.

Anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate.

Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained.

All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 midnight.

Victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition.

Jellal: We can win without two teams.

Naruto: Yeah!

Sakura: We'll have a better chance of winning with 2 teams.

Kakashi: Then who will be in out 2nd team?

Tsunade: I can't think of anybody else so we'll just have 1 team.

Team 7 headed to their hotel in Crocus

Kakashi: Everyone has to be back by 12:00

Jellal: I'm staying here.

Naruto: Let's go guys!

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stayed together in a group.


End file.
